Next time we go together
by Antiana
Summary: Ok Ich versuchs jetzt! Meine Story beginnt da wo das Spiel aufhört. Sora und Riku werden getrennt, Beide werden jedoch von seltsamen Träumen "geplagt"! Werden sie sich wieder finden? Später lass ich se a bissl kämpfen, aber erst mal nur Romance!
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: Tach,Tach! Ich muss mich erst mal vorstellen, oder? Ich bin Antiana *smile * Hab mich grad eingeloggt. Das ist also mein erstes Mal!!!! Ich hoffe, ich mach alles richtig. Hab mir das von den andern abgekuckt. Ach ja... Nehmt mir Kommafehler nicht übel, Ich bin da gar nicht gut drin. Ok! Also los!!!!!  
  
Titel: Next time we go together  
  
Chapter:1 ( werden wahrscheinlich noch mehr)  
  
Autor: Antiana  
  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
  
Pairing: Sora&Riku  
  
Warning: Shonen-Ai  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören nicht mir. ( Das ist Schade *snif *) Sie gehören Squaresoft und Disney und ich verdiene mit der Story auch kein Geld. ( So schreibens alle! Wird schon gehen!) (Ach mein Gott klingt das schüchtern... Dabei bin ich doch sonst nicht so!)  
  
Achso!: ' Gedanken '  
" Gesprochenes"  
  
Next time we go together  
  
Chapter 1: Dunkelheit  
  
Riku zog noch fester an der Tür. 'Nur noch ein kleines Stück' dachte er. Die Tür zu "Kingdom Hearts" war fast geschlossen. Er blickte auf. Auf der anderen Seite der Tür stand Sora und schob so fest er konnte. 'Ein letzter Blick. Bitte Sora sieh mich an!' und als hätte er den Wunsch laut geäußert fanden zwei blaue Augen die Seinen. Sie waren sehr traurig. "Leb Wohl, Sora!" sagte Riku, niedergeschlagen. "Sag nicht Leb Wohl, Riku. Ich werde dich wiederfinden und das nächste Mal, gehen wir zusammen." Sora wirkte sehr entschlossen und Riku war von seiner Zuversicht überrascht. Er konnte jedoch nichts mehr erwiedern, denn die Tür schloss sich mit einem lauten Knall.  
  
Riku wante sich um. König Mickey stand hinter ihm und sammelte gerade die Energie, um das Tor für immer zu verschließen. Das Portal verschwand und aus der leuchtenden schwarzen Masse hinter ihnen, kamen ständig neue Herzlose. "Hierher!" rief König Mickey, mit seiner hohen Stimme und winkte Riku zu sich. Er tat wie ihm geheißen und rannte zu der Maus. Der König hielt das Schlüsselschwet hoch in die Luft. Ein paar Sterne bildeten sich an der Spitze und umschlossen die Beiden. "Ich werde uns hier rausbringen." piepste der König und plötzlich wurde alles um die beiden dunkel.  
  
Es war wie ein Traum. In der Dunkelheit tauchte Sora auf. Ganz nah vor ihm, zum Greifen nahe, doch als Riku, die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, drehte er sich um und lief davon. "Sora! Warte!" rief er und rappelte sich auf, um ihm hinterzulaufen. Der braunhaarige Junge drehte sich in der Ferne noch kurz um. Riku konnte das Feuer in seinen Augen sehen. "Sag nicht Leb Wohl , Riku. Ich werde dich wiederfinden und das nächste Mal, gehen wir zusammen!" Dann wannte er sich um und lief davon. "Sora!" schrie Riku und schlug seine azurblauen Augen auf.  
  
Der weißhaarige Junge erwachte in einer dunklen Gasse. Die Häuser um ihn herum wirkten schmutzig und heruntergekommen. An einer Ecke sah er eine Leuchtreklame. 'Wo bin ich? Wo ist dieser Mickey hin?' Er richtete sich auf und schwankte zwei Schritte in Richtung Reklame. "König Mickey!" wollte er rufen, doch seine Stimme war nur als leises Flüstern zu vernehmen. Es war kalt, um nicht zu sagen eisekalt. Riku stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Wand ab und lief weiter nach vorn. Plötzlich kam ein kleines Wesen mit einem schwarzen Umhang um die Ecke geschossen. Es hatte die Kapuze weit ins Gesicht gezogen und blieb nur wenige Meter vor Riku stehen. "Tut mir Leid, dass ich so lange weg war." sagte eine piepsende Stimme. "König Mickey?" fragte der weißhaarige Junge verunsichert und tat zwei weitere Schritte auf die vermummte Gestallt zu. Diese schob die Kapuze ein Stück hinter und sagte: "Nur Mickey, bitte. Man muss uns ja nicht unbedingt erkennen." Eine kurze Phase des Schweigens trat ein. "Hättest du die Freundlichkeit mir deinen Namen zu nennen?" fragte Mickey dann höflich. "Ich heiße Riku. Ich bin Soras bester Freund." Der König zog etwas aus seiner Tasche und warf es Riku zu. "Hier! Zieh das an. Es ist kalt hier." Riku zog den schwarzen Mantel an, den Mickey ihm gegeben hatte. Schließlich setzte er noch die Kapuze auf und zog sie so weit ins Gesicht wie möglich. " Wo sind wir?" fragte er dabei. "Im Moment befinden wir uns im Herzen der Dunkelheit, aber von hier gibt es einen Weg an die Oberwelt." fügte er schnell hinzu, als Riku seinen Mund öffnete um die Frage zu stellen. "Komm mit! Wir müssen uns etwas einfallen lassen, wie wir an die Pforte zum Licht kommen." Er nahm den immer noch schwankenden Jungen an die Hand und zog ihn aus der Gasse. Sie befanden sich auf einer Hauptstraße und um sie herum blinkten Leuchtreklamen. "Das ist das Herz der Dunkelheit..." sagte Mickey im Flüsterton "...Kingdom Hearts." Er zog den erstaunten Jungen hinter sich her. "Ich dachte Kingdom Hearts ist das Licht... Zumindest hat Sora das gesagt." "Sagen wir mal, das liegt im Auge des Betrachters." piepste Mickey. "Für Anzem, war Kingdom Hearts auch dieser Ort. Für Sora, war es das Licht. Es ist zu schwierig das zu erklären. Fest steht, dass es für uns beide die Dunkelheit ist." Sie erreichten ein heruntergekommenes Haus. An einem Holzschild über der Tür stand Hotel. "Ist das Tor zur Oberwelt hier?" fragte Riku neugierig. "Nein, aber es ist schon recht spät... Wir sollten zu so einer Zeit nicht auf den Straßen herumlaufen. Das ist ziemlich gefährlich. Außerdem hast du keine Waffe. Ich hab oben im Zimmer eine deponiert." Bevor sie in das schäbige Gebäude eintraten, blickte Riku kurz zum Himmel auf. Über ihnen Leuchteten Sterne und ein riesiger weißer Mond stand am Himmel. "Wow!" entschlüpfte es ihm. "Du hast das Tor zur Oberwelt also gefunden?" fragte König Mickey, der den Größeren betrachtete. "Der Mond?" ungläubig blickte Riku den König an. "Ja der Mond!" erwiederte dieser und zog den Jungen in das Haus.  
  
Er grüßte den Wirt freundlich und lief mit Riku eine lange Treppe nach oben. "Alle verlorenen Seelen sind hier. Einige sind gut andere abgrundtief böse. Man muss aufpassen, mit wem man sich anlegt!" sagte Mickey warnend. Er schloss ein Zimmer auf und verschwand nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte in einen anderen Raum. Riku betrachtete sich das Zimmer. Risse und Löcher zogen sich über die gesamte Wand. Wahrscheinlich hatte schon über einen Monat niemand mehr geputzt, denn in jeder Ecke hing eine andere Spinnwebe. Er besah sich die Betten. Sie sahen überraschen bequem aus und Riku setzte sich auf Eines. König Mickey kam etwa fünf Minuten später mit einer großen Truhe in der Hand zurück, "Ich hoffe du kannst damit umgehen." Er öffnete sie. Zwei Schwerter kamen zum Vorschein und Riku nahm sie an sich. Er führte ein paar Probestöße aus und stellte fest, dass sie wie für ihn gemacht waren. "Danke!" sagte er zu dem Mausekönig, der jetzt auch auf seinem Bett saß. "Gerngeschehen erwiderte dieser und ließ sich rückwärts auf das Bett fallen. "Du solltest schlafen. wir stehen morgen früh auf." Riku legte den Mantel ab und legte sich in sein Bett. Er war schon nach kurzer Zeit eingeschlafen.  
  
"Sora!" Schon wieder träumte er von ihm. Es war der Traum, den er heute schon einmal hatte. Riku lief dem Braunhaarigen hinterher und versuchte ihn zu erreichen. Gerade hatte er den wohlbekannten Satz gesagt,da sah er ein Licht, in das der Traum-Sora lief. "Warte Sora!" rief Riku und setzte zu einem Sprung an. Er erwichte das Traumbild Soras und warf es zu Boden. Ängstlich drehte sich der Braunhaarige zu Riku um. "Was willst von mir, Riku?" Ihre Gesichter waren nur Milimeter voneinander entfernt. "Ich weiß nicht." stotterte Riku und wurde rot. Er drückte Sora einen Kuss auf, den dieser nach einem Überraschungsmoment auch erwiderte. Als sich die Beiden wieder voneinander trennten, flüsterte der Traum-Riku: "Bitte bleib für immer bei mir."  
  
Tja falls das jemand lesen sollte... Ich lass euch jetzt zappeln! Hähä * fieses Grinsen*. Ach ich bin ja sooooo gemein. Mal sehen. Ich würde mich über Kommis freuen, schreib aber bestimmt auch so weiter...! Naja... Ich find es ist ganz gut geworden. Mir gefällts! * smile * Ich wollt Sora und Riku immer schon zusammen sehen. Find die sind ein süßes Paar. Ähm... Jetzt aber Schluss! Ich hoffe ich hab euch nicht zu sehr gelangweilt und kann bald weiter schreiben...  
  
Danke fürs lesen  
  
Antiana;o) 


	2. Chapter 2: Suchaktion

Authors Note: Ich bin's wieder! Bisher hat entweder noch niemand meine Geschichte gelesen oder ihr habt mir keine Reviews geschrieben.* schnief, heul, schluchz * Gemein, aber gerade deswegen schreib ich weiter!!! * Zunge raussteck* Entschuldigung, das sind Stimmungsschwankungen... Ok also noch mal!  
  
Titel: Next time we go together  
  
Chapter:2 ( Ich weiß immer noch nicht wie viele das werden)  
  
Autor: Antiana  
  
Fandom Kingdom Hearts  
  
Pairing: Sora& Riku ( Vielleicht fällt mir noch ein anderes Pärchen ein. Ich will nicht, das Kairi allein ist)  
  
Warning: Shonen-Ai  
  
Disclaimer: Also... Die Figuren gehören leider immer noch nicht mir sondern Squaresoft und Disney. Ich verdien auch kein Geld mit dieser Story, sondern schreib sie nur um die Ideen die in meinem Kopf rumspuken loszuwerden!  
  
Achso:( hier hab ich was verändert, weil's irgendwie... eindeutiger ist)  
" Gesprochenes"  
//Gedanken//  
  
Next time we go together  
  
Chapter 2: Suchaktion  
  
"Riku.?" flüsterte Sora leise vor sich hin. "Riku.!" jetzt schrie er und schlug die blauen Augen auf. Goofy und Donald standen über ihn gebeugt an seinem Bett und schauten ihn besorgt an. " Ist alles in Ordnung, Sora?" fragte der schlaksige Wolf. "Mmmh.Ich hab nur schlecht geträumt." "Schlecht geträumt? Von was denn?" fragte Donald neugierig. "Ach... Nichts wichtiges!" grinste Sora und versuchte sich zu erinnern. // Eigentlich, war es ein sehr schöner Traum. Riku hat mich...// Sora lief rot an. // Nein Sora! Was denkst du denn da? Das war sicher kein schöner Traum! // Er schüttelte wohl etwas auffällig den Kopf. "Sora, ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?" fragte Donald noch einmal nach. "Ja! Alles Ok!" rief der Junge motiviert und lächelte. "Du hast nämlich ganz schön laut geschrieen und bestimmt das halbe Schloss aufgeweckt. Es hallt nämlich durch die Gänge, weißt du?" "Tschuldigung! Das wollt ich nicht!" "Is ja nicht deine Schuld." warf Goofy ein. "Glaubst du, du kannst wieder einschlafen?" Sora nickte: "Geht nur wieder schlafen. Ich schrei auch nicht mehr, versprochen. Ich will nämlich keine Alpträume haben! " // Das ist eine Lüge! Aber ich kann ihnen doch nicht sagen, dass ich in DIESER Weise von Riku geträumt habe. Dann machen sie sich nur noch mehr Sorgen... Ich werde schon damit fertig. Sicher ist das weil ich Riku so vermisse. Er ist ja mein bester Freund! // "Ok, Sora. Dann gehen wir jetzt zurück auf unsere Zimmer." sagte Goofy langsam. Sora nickte nur. Beide wünschten ihm eine Gute Nacht und verließen dann dann aus dem Zimmer. Vor der Tür hörte Sora sie flüstern und sprang auf um ihnen zu lauschen. Er legte sein Ohr an die Tür, darauf bedacht, dass sie ihn nicht hörten. * flüstern * "Er hat nach dem Jungen geschrieen." sagte Donald mit besorgtem Unterton. "Ja er scheint ihn wirklich zu vermissen. Vielleicht ist er..." "...er ist sein bester Freund!" fauchte Donald dazwischen, "...oder glaubst du... sie sind... nun ja...näher bekannt?" "Nein! Wo denkst du hin? Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um ihn. Kairi ist in ihre Welt zurückgekehrt und Riku ist zusammen mit König Mickey in der Dunkelheit verschwunden. Er hat zwei seiner besten Freunde verloren... Sicher fühlt er sich sehr alleine. Außerdem lastet eine große Verantwortung, immerhin trägt er das Schlüsselschwert. Das alles nimmt ihn sicher ganz schön mit, meinst du nicht?" sprach Goofy mit seiner gewöhnlichen, etwas langsamen Stimme, allerdings etwas ernster als sonst. "Ja du hast vollkommen Recht, aber gerade deswegen müssen wir ihn auch unterstützen. Wir sind ja auch seine Freunde. Jetzt sollte er erst mal etwas schlafen, danach geht es ihm sicher besser. Die Beiden entfernten sich, das hörte Sora an den Schritten und den leiser werdenden Stimmen. Er lächelte in sich hinein // Sie sind wirklich nett zu mir. // Erschöpft ließ er sich zurück auf sein Bett fallen und dachte über seinen Traum nach.  
  
Er hatte Riku gesehen... Hatte ihm nochmals das gesagt, was er ihm schon am Tor von Kingdom Hearts gesagt zu ihm gesagt hatte und war dann fortgerannt. Er glaubte er hätte direkt gespürt, wie ihn plötzlich etwas zu Boden gezerrt hatte. Sein Traumbild hatte sich umgedreht und Riku gesehen. Dann hatte es gefragt was Riku wollte. Doch dieser hatte ihn nur geküsst. Geistesabwesend fuhr Sora mit dem Finger über seine Lippen. "Riku." flüsterte er leise. "Was willst du von mir?" Seine Wangen röteten sich leicht. // Hä? Warum rede ich mit mir selbst und überhaupt. Was denkst du da schon wieder, Sora? Du liebst Kairi! Das weißt du doch! Wenn du Riku gefunden hast wirst du es ihr sagen!// Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf um die Gedanken an Riku zu vertreiben. // Donald und Goofy haben Recht. Das ich sicher, weil ich gleich zwei Freunde auf einmal verloren habe. Den einen liebe ich und mit dem anderen verstehe ich mich gut. Wahrscheinlich vertauscht mein Hirn da was und spielt mir einen Streich. Ich sollte etwas schlafen... Ich bin ganz schön fertig und morgen brechen wir zu unserer Suchaktion auf. Da sollte ich ausgeschlafen sein. // Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Doch er konnte nicht schlafen. Der Traum wollte ihn nicht loslassen. Hatte er nicht gespürt, wie Riku ihn berührt hatte? Hatte er nicht Rikus Lippen auf Seinen gespürt? Hatte er nicht klar und deutlich Rikus Geruch wahrgenommen? // Mmmh... Riku riecht gut! Dieser Duft nach Meer. Das Meer unserer Insel. Riku starrte immer auf das Wasser, weil er Pläne schmiedete wie er von der Insel wegkommt. Dabei hat alles an ihm den Geruch von Meerwasser angenommen. Seine Kleidung, seine Haare und auch seine... Haut. // * blush* "Schon wieder! Sora! Hör jetzt auf damit!" rief er sich nun Laut zur Ordnung. // Ich muss jetzt schlafen...! Ich muss Riku erstmal...vergessen. // Doch er wusste, das diese Träume vielleicht die einzige Möglichkeit waren Riku zu sehen. Er drehte sich auf den Bauch, unterbrach seine Gedanken und war schon kurze Zeit später eingeschlafen.  
  
Der Traum jedoch ließ sich von Sora nicht unterdrücken. Als er die Augen wider öffnete sah er IHN. Er stand vor ihm. Seine Augen schienen endlos traurig. Sora war im Inneren seines Traumbildes, das wusste er. Er erkannte seine Handschuhe und seine Kleidung wieder. "Leb Wohl!" sagte Riku traurig. Ohne das er es steuern konnte, sagte er den Satz, den er beim Abschied an Kingdom Hearts benutzt hatte, wieder. Dann drehte er sich um und rannte davon. Er spürte alles. Auch das jetzt im Moment eine Träne sein Gesicht nässte. Dann fühlte Sora, wie er zu Boden gezogen wurde, wie jemand auf ihm lag. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass er sich umdrehte. "Riku...?" sprach er und Sora fühlte, wie sich seine Lippen bewegten. "Was willst du von mir?. In seiner Magengegend kribbelte es aufgeregt und sein Herz erhöhte seine Frequenz um das doppelte. Er wusste, was jetzt geschehen würde. Er wusste das Riku ihm jetzt gleich seine Lippen auf den Mund presste. Und...Tatsächlich...Alles geschah genau wie beim letzten Mal, als Sora aufgewacht war. Als sie sich wieder voneinander trennten sagte Riku: "Bitte bleib für immer bei mir." Er fühlte das was sein Traum fühlte und dieser schien keineswegs überrascht über die seltsame Bitte seines Freundes zu sein. "Riku..." flüsterte Sora "Ich würde dich niemals verlassen." Der Traum- Sora legte die Hände in Rikus Nacken und zog ihn näher zu sich. Ganz nahe, bis sich ihre Lippen ein zweites Mal berührten. Sora konnte nichts mehr sehen, denn er hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er fühlte das Riku sich wehren wollte schob eine Hand vom dem Nacken auf den Rücken Rikus und zog ihn fester an sich. Obwohl sich der Junge auf ihm gerade noch von ihm lösen wollte konnte er plötzlich die feuchte Zungenspitze des Anderen, um Einlass bittend, auf seinen Lippen spüren. Seine Gedanken spielten verrückt. Er wollte sich gegen Riku aufbäumen, konnte es jedoch nicht, denn er war nur Herr seiner Gedanken und Gefühle, jedoch nicht seines Körpers. Er fühlte, wie Riku augenblicklich der Eintritt gewährt wurde und dieser mit seiner Zunge in seinen Mund vordrang. Er hörte Riku schwer und laut atmen und sich selbst leise stöhnen. // Das kann doch nicht sein! Das ist doch kein Traum. Alles fühlt sich so echt an. Ich kann Riku spüren, ihn riechen, ihn sehen. Ich kann ihn berühren. Doch mein Körper lässt sich nicht steuern. Ich muss alles tun, was er mir befiehlt. Auch, wenn ich mir wünsche, dass es aufhört, es lässt mich nicht. Irgendetwas will, dass ich das durchlebe. IRGENDJEMAND will, dass ich mit Riku... //  
  
"Sora wach auf! " Der Junge blinzelte. "Es ist schon sehr spät. Geh frühstücken! " Donald stand über ihn gebeugt und schaute schon wieder etwas besorgt. Sora lief rot an. // Hoffentlich habe ich im Traum nicht gesprochen.// " Oh! Natürlich!" Der Junge sprang aus dem Bett, zog sich schnell an und rannte dann hinter Donald her, der ihm den Weg zur Küche zeigte. Dort aß er schnell, was ihm vor die Nase gestellt wurde und grinste Donald dann an. "Wir können gehen!" "Das wird ja auch langsam Zeit" quakte Donald und zog Sora an der Hand mit nach draußen. Er hatte keine Zeit sich noch mal Gedanken über den Traum zu machen. "Wo gehen wir denn hin?" fragte er, nachdem Donald ihn schon mindestens 3 Treppen á 100 Stufen runtergezogen hatte. "Zum Startplatz für den Gummi-Jet. Goofy wartet schon!" Sora kam es vor, als würden sie Millionen von Treppen hinunterrennen. Dann endlich stoppte die Ente und Sora, der nicht so schnell reagieren konnte fiel direkt auf ihn drauf. "Entschuldige, Donald!" grinste er, stand jedoch sofort auf. "Hallo Goofy!" rief er und winkte ihm zu. "Endlich! Ich dachte schon ihr kommt nicht mehr." sagte er lächelnd. "Also Sora!" begann Donald, der sich soeben aufgerappelt hatte "Wir starten jetzt um König Mickey und Riku zu suchen. Hast du noch was zu sagen?" Er blickte den Jugendlichen vor ihm, der ihn um mindestens 2 Köpfe überragte herausfordernd an. "Ja! Jetzt beginnt unsere Suchaktion unser Auftrag lautet: Findet König Mickey und Riku!"  
  
Ende Kapitel 2  
  
So das war's fürs erste. Ich hab mir so viel Mühe gegeben! Wenn ich so weiter mache wir d das hier noch Hardcore... Hmmmmmmm...Das reizt mich! Vielleicht sollte ich es doch machen! Naja ich hoffe irgendjemand entdeckt diese Story und schreibt mir mal einen Kommi! Ich würde mich wirklich, wirklich, wirklich darüber freuen. Selbst, wenn's ein absolut Fieser ist. Natürlich wären mir Nette lieber. Also, bittöh!!! Her mit den Kommis! 


End file.
